Lynn Boyle
Lynn Boyle is Charles Boyle's father. Throughout the Series Season Two In Jake and Sophia, it is revealed that Gina gave her key to her and Charles' luxury sex romp to her mother whilst Charles gave his key to his father. Darlene Linetti and Lynn meet and, at first, Lynn thinks there must be a mistake. Darlene then says that Gina has been encouraging her to have more sexual adventures... In The Pontiac Bandit Returns, Gina and Charles are worried that their parents are starting a relationship which would make their lives too intertwined. They find a gift from Lynn to Darlene and it is a digital scale. Gina thinks that her mum will hate and they arrange to have a gift exchanging dinner. However, Darlene loves the scale even though it is over budget. Darlene explains that she and Lynn are moving in together. Gina is at first upset but then later reveals that she now has a purpose, to make them break up. In Defense Rests, Lynn wants to propose to Darlene but won't do so without Gina's blessing as she is worried about her mom getting hurt. Charles gets Lynn to talk to Gina to convince her. Gina asks Lynn what his intentions are with her mother and he says he will make love to her every day. Gina is annoyed that it is just physical but Lynn tells her that Darlene is the best thing to ever happen to him, even better than having Charles. Gina eventually gives her blessing although she says that if Lynn hurts Darlene, she will cut off Charles' testicles. Darlene and Lynn get engaged off-screen. In Boyle-Linetti Wedding, the Precinct attend Lynn and Darlene's wedding. Gina manages to fix a lot of the problems such as the broken smoke machine. Rosa is assigned to help Lynn with his cufflinks but she accidentally makes him doubt getting married. Charles doesn't manage to convince him about the wedding but Gina comes in when Charles doesn't. Lynn thinks that he is just rushing into things and everything he does blows up in his face. She tells him that he may be strange (she would call him a Hobbit) but he is not a coward, as he takes risks such as getting Darlene a dog on her second date and Darlene loves him because he takes risks. She tells him that only cowards don't go for thing and he agrees to get married. After getting over the problems, Darlene and Lynn get married and are officiated by Captain Holt. Season Six Mentioned in Honeymoon, Darlene left Lynn and the two are getting a divorce. Charles wants to know what happened because his dad is inconsolable, so he asks for Gina's help to get their parents back together. Gina doesn't want to offer her time. Later, Charles bothers Gina again to try to figure out why their parents are splitting up. Charles lists a number of things about his dad that are maybe the reasons but Gina stops Charles and tells him that it's none of those things. This leads Charles to deduct that Gina has talked to her mom and that Gina does know the real reason Darlene and Lynn's relationship has ended. Even later, Charles steals Gina's phone and upon getting it unlocked, finds text messages between Gina and Darlene that indicate that Gina told her mom to leave Lynn. Some time afterwards, Gina decides to disclosed to Charles that Darlene was cheating on Lynn; so to not hurt Charles and his dad and to protect them, that is why she told her mom she had to break it off. Personality Lynn Boyle is eager, easily impressed and also very easy to manipulate (just like all Boyle boys according to Charles). He is shown to take big risks such as getting Darlene a dog on their second date. He is very easily impressed and very loving as he admires Darlene claiming that she is the best thing to ever happen to him. Relationships Charles He and Charles are very close, naming their partnership, "The Boyle Boys". The two have many traditions such as their "Boyle boys mimosa brunches". Lynn however places Darlene over Charles such as being willing to let Gina cut off Charles' testicles if he breaks Darlene's heart. Lynn also keeps secrets from Charles such as being married multiple times without Charles knowing. However t,he two are still very close such as chanting Boyle boys frequently and being happy when the Boyle boys "bagged a babe". Darlene Linetti He and Gina Linetti's mother, Darlene become romantically involved after being put up together in a hotel room Gina and Charles intended to share. Their relationship escalates quickly and they move in together. They get married in the episode titled "Boyle-Linetti Wedding". However, they are getting a divorce by the time of the episode titled "Honeymoon". Trivia *He has a gluten allergy. *At his and Charles' mother's house, they had two separate dining rooms. *Lynn has been married five times before Darlene Linetti, although Charles only knows about three. *His birthday is on June 10th. *He could be too clingy. *He overshares and can't keep a secret. *He is indecisive, and always crying. *He likes wearing a kimono a lot. *He has a clinically loose pelvis. Gallery Darlene Lynn.jpg|Lynn and Darlene meet. Darlene Lynn happy.jpg|Darlene and Lynn get married. Darlene Lynn wedding.jpg|Darlene and Lynn kiss. Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Boyle Family